


Work of Art

by Emptynarration



Series: Porn stuff [7]
Category: Youtube RPF, Youtube egos
Genre: Anal, Anal Plug, Ball Gag, Cute, Gay Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Sensual Play, Sex, Sex Toys, Wax Play, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/pseuds/Emptynarration
Summary: Edward drips some wax onto Host





	Work of Art

**Author's Note:**

> Request on tumblr <3

It had been Edward's idea.

He had bought special candles, he had made sure Host was nicely shaved and covered in a thin sheen of oil. Seeing how Host was always so sensitive to touch, especially taking away more of his senses, Edward had picked up the idea of wax play. And with Host also liking pain, it seemed perfect.  
So he got multi-colored candles, and made sure that it was safe.

He had tied Host down to the bed, wrists and ankles in cuffs attached to the bedposts, giving him barely room to move them. Fastening a ball-gag around Host's head, he had made sure he had fresh and double thick bandages today. Host was already breathing heavily, breath audible through the holes in the ball. Edward couldn't wait to cover his boyfriend's beautiful body in a painting of wax.  
He lit the six different candles, kneeling next to Host, and while he waited for wax to gather, he let his fingers run over Host's smooth skin. It made Host shudder, awaiting what was to come, half-hard from their little foreplay.

Edward chuckled softly, and he picked up the red candle. Humming softly, he watched the liquid wax. He tipped the candle over, and the wax dripped onto Host's chest, making the blind ego gasp sharply.  
“Good?”, Edward asked, needing to know if the distance was good or too close -or too far away. Host nodded as his answer, and Edward smiled, lowering the candle further. The closer it was, the hotter it'd be.  
He let more wax drip onto Host, and another gasp left Host, chest heaving with breaths. Before Edward could even ask, Host was nodding, and Edward laughed lightly.  
“I'll make you even more beautiful.”, he murmured, letting more wax dripping onto Host, watching it run along Host skin, the man beneath him squirming slightly. It was fascinating to watch, how Host reacted, listening to his breathing.

Edward let more wax drip onto his boyfriend, this time onto his stomach, and Host gave a soft moan at the feeling, tummy shuddering. It made Edward smile, and he moved ahead to change candles. Taking the orange one, he easily let all of the gathered wax drip onto the length of Host's thigh, earning him the first proper moan.  
More wax dripped onto Host's inner thigh, making him squirm and whimper softly. The pain was sharp, quickly cooling, and the feeling of the wax on his skin was making him shudder. It was good, really good, and he enjoyed it greatly.

Edward gladly continued to drip wax onto the other's body, using the yellow and green candles next to drip over Host's arms, the thin sensitive skin making Host shudder and moan around his gag.  
With the blue candle, Edward dripped the wax onto Host's nipples, earning him a cry of pleasure and Host arching his back. Dick hard, Edward happily continued to cover Host's nipples in the blue wax, until Host was whimpering and moaning, tugging on his restraints as he wanted more.

Edward took the last of his candles, the purple, and dripped it onto Host's abdomen. The wax ran down to the base of Host's cock, and the poor ego was writhing and squirming, moaning as Edward teased him like that.  
He cried out when suddenly wax dripped onto his cock, arching his back, and he couldn't help but want more, more of the pain, the feeling of wax, and more _pleasure_.  
Edward chuckled, enjoying himself greatly, as he covered Host's body in all six colours, making him into a beautiful piece of art.  
“So gorgeous.”, Edward hummed, grinning as he dripped wax onto Host's feet, making Host give a startled sound. Edward laughed, and Host whined.  
Sounds that were trying to be words left Host, and Edward chuckled, leaning over Host.  
“What was that?”, Edward asked teasingly, and Host whined, tugging on his wrists. Edward gently ran a finger over Host's cheek, asking for quiet permission, and Host nodded lightly.  
Dripping the red wax onto Host's cheeks, Host gasped and moaned at the feeling. His skin so sensitive, just beneath his bandages, and his dick was dripping with pre-cum, only stopped by wax.

“I love seeing you like this. So desperate, squirming and moaning, trying to beg for more.”, Edward hummed, chuckling softly. He grabbed a toy, gently pushing it inside of Host, making him whimper softly.  
“I won't touch you, darling. You can come all by yourself.”, Edward murmured into Host's ear and turned the little prostate-massager on, while also dripping more wax onto Host's chest, so it dripped down his sides. It made Host moan loudly, hands curled tightly into fists, and Edward smiled, enjoying seeing Host like this.  
“You're doing so good.”, he praised Host softly, using two candles to drip wax onto both of Host's sides, making him moan and shudder from the sensations. And now also adding the vibrations on top of it, Host was a moaning mess, covered in the six colours of the rainbow.

“Gorgeous.”, Edward murmured, setting the vibrations up higher, until Host was crying out around his gag as he came, the white cum adding to the overall picture of Host's beauty, covered in a beautiful mix of colours.  
As he came down from his high, Edward turned the toy off, and leaned down to press a kiss to Host's forehead. With a smirk, and blowing out the rest of the candles, he took a picture of the Host, before taking off the gag.  
“The Host... really enjoyed that..”, he murmured, and Edward laughed softly, kissing Host sweetly.  
“I'm glad.”, he replied softly.


End file.
